This Means War
by FallenPrincess931
Summary: An Angel called Katherine meets a Demon that will change her life forever, maybe even make her fall. Dean W/OC , some Gabriel/OC And later on Sam W/Gabriel :) Rated M for sexual content :) Warning: This story will not start off as love, but more as lust, just letting everyone know that XD
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the doorway, watching as my brother Gabriel patches his wounds from the last fight we'd been in. He grunts as he stitches a bad wound to his arm, and I wince, glad that its not me with a wound like that.

He finishes and pours alcohol over it, yelling loudly as it enters his wound.

I lick my lips nervously, still standing in the doorway watching him.

"Are you going to be ok, brother?"

He looks up at me, pain all over his face, and I flinch at it.

I walk over to him and sit on the bed opposite. We're in a motel room, which we considered our base, for  
the moment anyway. All of a sudden he starts to laugh, and I frown at him.

"What is so funny?"

He looks at me and stops laughing, grimacing in pain.

"Nothing, just typical ain't it? I get all the pain and suffering again while you get off scot free." He shudders and drinks from the bottle of whiskey he has in his hand. I'd heard alcohol seemed to numb pain, both emotional and physical.

I put my hands in my lap.  
"I will have to go out hunting for Demons alone next time, you are not fit enough for the forseable future Gabriel."

He looks at me, shaking his head.  
"Oh no Katherine, you are not facing Demon's alone. I am not having my little sister hurt."

He tries to stand and staggers back in pain. I get up immediately and grab his arm tightly, making sure he doesn't fall, and I guide him to sit back down in the chair.

"Fine, do not hurt yourself further. I will not intentionally leave unless we are called, alright?"  
He agrees to that and grunts, slouching down in the chair, once again drinking the whiskey. I can smell it from the bed which I'm sitting on again.

We don't sleep, so we sit up talking the rest of the night and day, making plans for how we should attack the next Demons that come across our path. The night comes again, and Gabriel is feeling much better, and then we smell them. More Demon's, no more than a mile away. We instantly react, grabbing our Archangel blades and appearing on a dark lonely road.

It's chilly, and the smell of blood hangs in the air. That's when I spot the body's, two of them face down on the floor. Gabriel watches my back  
as I go over and examine them. They had been Angels, but both were now dead, the Demon's no doubt. But the Demon's were no where in sight.

Suddenly, I feel someone grab me from behind, and hear Gabriel yell my name. The hands are strong and grip me tight against whoever is holding me. I struggle and reach for my blade which had been attached to my belt, only to find it was no longer there.

Panicking, I struggle more and try to get the stranger to release me. He stinks of Demon, but it surprised me  
that it wasn't in a bad way.

I feel hot breath against my ear, then growling. I shudder, not being able to help myself.

"Well well, aren't you a pretty little thing," The Demon growls into my ear.I bite my lip and grab at his hands, which I notice are pretty big, and I can't help but think what those hands would feel like all over me.

Shaking the thought away from me, I grab hold of the Demons hands firmly and use all my strength to force him away  
from me. I force him to the ground and put my foot at his throat. He just chuckles and grins up at me, not fighting me.

He's the most beautiful handsome thing I've ever laid eyes upon. He has sparkling green eyes that I could drown in, and short dark hair, and very good muscles. Damn, he could be a male model.

I hear Gabriel killing another Demon behind me, it's screams echoing throughout the deserted road. I look down at the Demon on the ground, my foot still firmly on his throat. For some reason, I don't want to kill this one. I frown at myself, but before I can do anything, Gabriel is next to me, blade ready to strike.

Without thinking, I grab his hand and shake my head.  
"No Gabriel."  
He stops and looks at me, frowning.

"What do you mean, no? Let me kill the bloody thing."

He goes to use the blade again and I grab his wrist firmly, and he yelps out in pain, dropping the blade and I grab it before it hits the ground.

I look at the Demon on the ground, who is looking up at me intently.

"What are you waiting for, Angel? Finish me baby."

I smirk and twirl the blade in my hand, but I put it in my belt instead. I remove my foot from his throat and he stands up, a wide grin all over his face.

Gabriel steps towards him but I shoot him a warning glance, and he steps back again, shaking his head at me. I glare back at the Demon.

"Get out of here, and never return."

The Demon winks at me then vanishes into thin air. Gabriel curses under his breath and looks at me.

"And what was that? Do you know who that was?"

I look at Gabriel curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"That was Dean Winchester, of the Winchester Demon Brothers. You know, who slaughtered a whole Garrison not so long ago?"

I sigh, releasing what I've just done, having no idea why I'd done it either.

"I'm sorry Gabriel, I did not realise."

"And since when do we start letting Demon's live anyhow?"

I glare up at him, not wanting to answer his question.

"Shut up and lets just go back to the motel."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days pass, and we're holed up in the room, waiting for orders or for a sign Demon's are nearby. It's midnight when we pick up a new scent, this time at a local bar.

We enter the bar, our blades concealed under our jackets, and look around. We spot the Demon's straight away, and I find myself looking around for Dean Winchester, but hes not with them. Inwardly I feel disappointed, and ashamed of the feeling. Gabriel nudges my arm and we make sure the Demons catch our scent before heading outside again to the back of the bar.

They immediately follow us outside, were no one else is around. I hold my blade firmly in my hand, and notice Gabriel doing the same thing. They're all males, and they all have middle ages meat suits on. I signal to Gabriel that I'll take the biggest, and he take the other two, and he nods in agreement. The biggest of the group claps his hands together, smirking.

"Looky what we stumbled upon, two lovely little play things." He laughs darkly and heads immediately for me, grabbing me by my jacket and slamming me onto the ground. The other two head towards Gabriel, who easily avades their advances and starts to fight them both. The bigger one is above me now, leering down at me.

I can smell the alchohol on his breath and it makes my stomach turn. He grabs me by the throat and into the air, and squeezes under I drop the blade onto the ground. I grasp at his enormous hands, trying to gasp for air, but its useless. He laughs and throws his head back, obviously enjoying his 'play thing' as he put it. As I'm about to loose conciousness he lets me fall to the ground.

I end up on my knees, gasping for air. It tastes so good entering my lungs, until I'm picked up and thrown through the nearest wall. I land on a hard floor, covered in dust and brickwork.

I scramble to my feet and look around for the Demon, but he's vanished. Thats when I feel him behind me, and turn quickly to face him. He grabs me by the hair and pushes me up against a wall, his hot breath disgusting on my face.

I struggle against him, which he only seems too enjoy more. His free hand strokes some hair away from my face, but its not a sweet gesture. Then his hand trails down my body, until it reaches my jeans and undoes the top button. My eyes widen and he licks his lips, smirking at me darkly.

"Oh I'm going to take my time with you, and have some fun, before I waste you honey."

He shoves his hands down my jeans forcefully, and I yelp out in shock. He handles me roughly, and I try to push him away, but hes too strong.

I desperaretly try to look for Gabriel but hes no where to be seen, and I know I'm on my own. The Demon bites my neck roughly, and I let out a sob.

Then Suddenly the Demon's no longer on me, hes lying on the ground with a blade through his chest.

I pant and look up from the Demon, expecting my rescuer to be Gabriel, but instead I see Dean, grinning widely at me.

His eyes trail down my body and he notices my undone jeans. Walking right up to me, he places his hands on them and buttons them back up for me, never breaking eye contact with me.

He notices me staring at his lips and this makes him chuckle slightly.

"Thankyou" I manage to get out.

"Don't worry about it, Angel."

He leans down, and I'm expecting him to kiss me, but he vanishes into thin air.

That's when Gabriel rushes into the now broken building, searching until his eyes find me. He rushes over to me and grabs my arm.

"Are you ok?"

I nodd at him.

"Yes I am fine."

He nods at me, letting go of my arm. He wipes some of the dust and debrey off of me, and then looks back at the bar in the distance.

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabriel I really don't think this is appropriate, we should be working."

He waves a hand to dismiss me and calls the bartender over.

"Two shots please my good man."

I sit down next to him reluctantly as the bartender puts a shot in front of both of us.

Gabriel clinks his glass against mine then knocks it back like its water. I put mine to my lips and let the liqiud flow to the back of my throat and I swallow it all.

It makes me cough and my eyes water a little at first.

"Oh my gosh that is strong."

Gabriel laughs at me and calls the bartender over again, who gives us two more rounds of shots. I knock them back and frown down at the empty glass in my hand.

"Gabriel, am I supposed to feel funny?"

He pats my shoulder and laughs again.

"That my friend, is because you don't drink, it gets to you alot easier, soon you'll be on your ass."

"Gabriel, I do not want to be on my ass."

He rolls his eyes at me.

"Come on katherine its fun, I promise I'll carry you back to the motel if it will make you relax a little."

He takes the empty shot glass out of my hand, gets it refilled and hands it back too me. I knock it back more confidently this time, and without coughing.

A few shots later and I'm laughing my head off for no reason at all. I have no idea whats come over me at all. Gabriel seems only slightly tipsy, unlike me.

Suddenly a strange feeling comes over me, and I frown, not knowing what it is. Gabriel looks at me.

"What's up?"

I shake my head.

"I have no idea, I feel strange."

He points to the ladies room in the corner of the bar.

"You probably need the toilet, its over there. I'll keep your seat for you."

I nodd at him and stumble into the toilets.

I do my business and wash my hands, but just as I'm about to make a grab for the door a hand appears out of nowhere and  
firmly closes it.

I look up too see its none other then Dean Winchester. Feeling pretty drunk, I put my hands on my hips and glare up at him.

"What do you want?"

He grins cheekily at me.

"Now is that any way to speak to your saviour?"

I try to push past him but he traps me against him, to close for comfort.

"I can look after myself, thankyou."

"Don't be to sure of that, Angel."

"My names Katherine, not Angel."

He smirks and bends down and licks my cheek, making me shudder involuntarily. This makes him groan a little and he looks into my eyes.

"Your my Angel, ever since I touched you on that lonely road I haven't been able to get you off my mind. Especially that body of yours."

His finger traces down my top slowly, until he reaches my jeans. I let out a little yelp which only makes him look at me more with lust in his eyes.

I gulp, I should not be having these feelings, especially for a Demon.

Without warning his strong hands grab me by the waist and push me up against the door.

Not waiting for permission, he starts to nibble lightly at my neck, then the nibbles turn into bites, which makes me groan loudly against him. I can feel him grin against my skin.

"mmmm, all the things I could do to a pretty little girl like you, Angel."

He rubs himself against me and I instantly feel his hard on against my stomach. I instantly start to get a feeling I've never had before, mainly pooling between my legs.

I push myself against him, wanting him to do everything too me, losing myself in the moment.

He senses this and sneaks his hand down my jeans, his hand rubbing at my warmth. I feel his hot breath in my ear.

"So wet already," he growls heavily.

His mouth crushes against mine, his tongue asking for entrance into my mouth.

No longer letting my judgment control my actions, I allow him entrance and his tongue wrestles against mine, a match that his eventually wins.

I feel him slip a finger inside me and I groan into his mouth. He growls in response, which only turns me on even more. He breaks the kiss and watches my reactions as he adds another finger into me and starts to move them too my heartbeat.

I gasp at the feeling and my head rolls back against the door, my eyes closing. I feel him licking the side of my neck while he continues to work his fingers into me, and I feel something building up inside of me, something I have no control over.

I grab his face in my hands and crush my lips against his hard, my breathing now coming in pants.

I didn't know what was happening too me, why was I letting a Demon have his way with me, in a bathroom?

Then everything shatters.

Theres a knock on the bathroom door, and we both stop, both of us panting.

I hear Gabriel's voice from the other side of the door.

"Katherine are you done in there yet? How long does it take to have a wizz?"

I curse under my breath, something which I'd never actually done before. But I knew enough curse words from listening to Gabriel after he'd had a few too many.

Dean smirks against my lips and pulls out of me. He brings his fingers too his lips and puts them in his mouth, sucking them and groaning. I watch him intently.

He leans in against my ear, whispering now so Gabriel doesn't hear him.

"You taste so good baby, I can't wait to taste you properly. But for now, adios."

And then hes gone again.

I quickly check myself in the mirror, my hair is a little messed up so I fix it and smooth my clothes down, then I open the bathroom door to find  
Gabriel right in my face.

I frown at him and raise an eyebrow.

"It is not nice to disturb people when they are in the bathroom, Gabriel."

"Well you shouldn't take so damn long then, should you? Come on, we need more shots."

He grabs my arm and leads me back to the bar. All I can tell you about the night is that Gabriel did indeed end up carrying me back to the motel room.


	4. Chapter 4

I come too the next morning on one of the motel room beds, with the worst headache I have ever experienced.

I sit up and rub at my forehead.

Gabriel comes out of the bathroom and laughs when he sees the expression on my face.

"Morning sunshine, have a good night last night?"

I lie back down on the bed, digging my face into the pillow.

"Bite me Gabriel," I mumble.

This just makes him laugh.

"Maybe later baby."

I rest for a few more hours, and I manage to stumble out of the bed when it starts to go dark, feeling a little bit better.

Gabriel is nowhere to be found, and I find a note on the bed next to me, saying, 'gone out to the bar, figured I'd let you rest, be back laters!' I throw the paper back on the bed and sit down on my own, not knowing what to do with myself for the next few hours.

I hardly remember last night, but I do remember Dean in the bathroom. A shiver runs down my spine thinking about it, and I decide to watch some tv to take my mind off it. I manage to turn it on and mindlessly watch it for awhile.

That is, until I feel someone in the room with me. I stand up and turn around and see none other then a Demon I know all too well, called Meg. She grins darkly at me, an Archangel blade in her hand.

I gulp and get alert, ready for if she trys to attack me. But she doesn't move.

"Well well, if it isn't my old friend Katherine."

I glare at her warningly.

"We are not friends Meg, nor have we ever been, or ever will be."

She giggles and shakes her head at me.

"Oh I think we will be sweetheart when you find out what present I have for you."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"A present? What do you mean?"

She grins like a child getting what they wanted for christmas, and suddenly theres another Demon in the room, bound and gagged. I point at the struggling Demon she has a tight hold on.

"Who is that?"

She glances at the Demon she has a hold of, and shakes him a little.

"Stop struggling, or I'll tear you a new one Sammy."

I frown. Sammy?

"Is that Sam Winchester?"

She grins at me happily and puts the blade against the Demons throat, and he stops struggling and growls beneath his gag at her. She doens't flinch in the slightest.

"Growl at me all you want baby, it makes my meat suit all juicy."

She throws him at my feet, and he starts to struggle but hes to tied up and strongly gagged. I look at Meg suspiciously.

"And why would you give him to me? What do you want from me?"

She looks at me, her face serious now.

"I want protection."

"From who?"

"You know Crowley and me have always been frosty, well things haven't changed. And I can't take him down on my own, not yet. So, I need an Angel's protection until I can figure out a plan good enough to take down the King."

I think for a moment. I'd never made a deal with a Demon before, especially not one involving helping one. Crowley was a mean son of a bitch, hardly any Demon wanted to cross him. But here Meg was, blatantly asking for help in doing so. But then I realise she has Dean's brother, and she's willing to give him to me. I know that Dean would be furious and out for blood if anyone dared harm him, so I had already decided against killing him myself.

"Fine, Meg, I'll give you protection against Crowley, in exchange for this Demon."

She grins at me, then looks down at Sam on the floor.

"It's been nice toying with you Sammy, now you gotta deal with the Angels."

Then she was gone. I sigh and sit on the bed, looking down at Sam. He looks up at me with hatred in his eyes, burning like a fire. I roll my eyes.

"Look, I am not going to harm you alright?"

He snorts beneath his gag and continues to struggle, still looking up at me.

I kneel down next to him on the floor and he snarls at me, trying to get away. I grab him and start to release his binds, knowing full well he can't go anywhere. I finish untieing him then undo the gag around his mouth.

He gets to his feet immediately, anger blazing in his eyes. I get to my feet too, standing in front of him.

"You going to behave yourself Sam? I do not want to hurt you."

He laughs, but its not a nice laugh.

"Oh yeah, cause you Angels never hurt Demon's, is that right?"

I sigh deeply.

"Look, I do not wish to harm you, if I wanted to I would have killed you already."

He stares at me.

"Then why haven't you?"

I don't want to tell him the real reason, because hes Dean's brother, so I just shrug and sit on the bed.

"I'm tired of constantly battling your kind Sam, I no longer have the will to hate."

I look up at him, and I see him thinking about this. He frowns to himself then glares at me.

"Then why won't you let me leave? I can't teleport my ass out of here."

Why wasn't I letting him just leave? It's not like I wanted to be near another Demon Winchester right now, was it? I pushed this thought from my mind, and released the bond that was holding him here.

"You may go now."

And with that, he was gone. Gabriel would be so mad with me if he found out I'd let the other Winchester brother freely get away, so I decided not to tell him. I was watching tv again when he eventually stumbled back into the room, off his face and flopped down on his bed, muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning and Gabriel was drinking coffee, groaning loudly. I smirked a little, knowing it was his own fault, but he didn't seem too notice me.

Thats when we get a call, to return to Heaven immediately.

We instantly teleport to Michael's office, were Michael is seated behind a large desk, with Raphael stood next too him, hands behind his back. Me and Gabriel stand opposite them side by side.

Every few months we have to check in with Michael and Raphael, to check up on our progress. I was dreading it this time, trying to block from my mind images of the Demon.

Michael spreads his hands across the table and glances at Gabriel and then me.

"So, Gabriel, Katherine, how have you been doing the past few months since our last encounter?"

Gabriel answers before I do.

"Not much, we've been killing Demon's wherever we can find them, Michael."

He nods at Gabriel then looks at me.

"And you have not let any of these Demon's you have encountered live, I gather?"

I swallow and chance a look at Gabriel, who is staring at Michael, not looking back at me. In my mind I'm willing Gabriel to not tell Michael about what happened on the deserted road that night.

He nods in agreement with Michael.

"No, we have not let any of the scum live, that we've come across."

I silently thank him and try to keep the guilt from my expression. Michael would punish me greatley if he found out that I'd let a Demon go, especially the Demon in question being one who'd slaughtered an entire Garrison.

Michael seems satisified with Gabriels answer, and leans back in his chair looking at us both. Raphael is also staring at us intently.

"Plans are as they have been the last few times we have met. You two continue to slaughter Demon's wherever you find them. Do we understand each other?"

We both nod at Michael showing me understand. He waves a hand at us dismissively then.

"You may leave now."

We return to the motel room and Gabriel sits down in the nearest chair, sighing heavily. I stay standing up, watching him.

"I can't believe I just lied to Michael. If he finds out he'll kick my ass, and my ass is my best feature."

He turns his full attention to me.

"It's about damn time you explained why you let Dean Winchester live anyhow. So, why did you?"

I lick my lips and fidget on the spot.

"I-I don't know brother. Something just told me not to kill him."

Gabriel groans and leans back in the chair.

"Well I hope you appreciate me putting my ass on the line for you, because I am totally not doing it again."

I nod at him.

"Of course I appreciate it Gabriel, I know that no one else would have done that."

He gets up from the chair and stretchs lazily.

"Time to hit the bar I think. I need a drink after all this."

I frown at him.

"Gabriel, It's only early afternoon."

He shrugs.

"There isn't a damn time limit on drinking Katherine. Are you coming with?"

I shake my head at him. I did not fancy another night of drinking heavily and passing out before even reaching the motel room again.

Gabriel heads off to the bar while I stay alone in the motel room, a usual occurence now.

I'm about to lie down on the bed when I get a distess signal from a warehouse on the outskirts of town, signalling that another Angel was in trouble. I immediately teleport myself inside the warehouse.

Its dark and the smell of blood hangs ripe in the air. The smell of it makes me want to gag its that strong, but I manage to control myself.

I look around for the cause of the distress signal.

I hear a commotion from the other end of the warehouse and take my blade out of my belt, ready to attack. I run over to were I hear the commotion coming from, only too find my brother, Samandriel, with an Archangel blade purturding from his chest. I sigh heavily, tears pricking my eyes, and remove the blade, noticing how covered in blood it is.

As I get back too my feet, I hear shuffling coming from behind me, only to turn and see no one there. I instantly start to inspect the building, geared up too fight.


	6. Chapter 6

The crunch of loose rocks under my feet echo throughout the building as I walk through it, searching for what had murdered Samandriel. A cold shiver runs through me and I clutch my arms rubbing them softly as my eyes scan the building.

The insides are almost bare except a few crates with the tops ripped off.

A shadow flickers and I jump, a little afraid of being alone here, thoughts of what might be in here with me darting through my mind, but I pass them off lightly. My blade is still in my hand as a sense of security, making me feel safer, as a small breeze blows throughout the building. I continue to scan everywhere looking for the source of the scent I have now picked up.

I walk over to one of the open crates and peer inside, and I see only a small packet of peanuts inside.

I am startled as I hear a loud clanging noise like metal hitting concrete. I immediately get up and look around, my blade ready when suddenly a rough strong hand grabs me from behind and the other covers my mouth.

I scream and I can already smell Demon coming from whoever now had hold of me. I bite down on the hand hard sinking my teeth into it and the Demon growls letting go of me and I twirl my blade in my hand, swiftly turning round and aiming to plunge the blade into the Demon's chest without a second thought, but it narrowly misses.

The blade is smacked out of my hand. I cry out as my hand stings from the blow and the Demon grabs hold of me and throws me too the floor, sliding a few feet and feeling a little disoriented from hitting the ground so hard. I feel the Demon crawl on top of me and I look up at his face. In the darkness I can just make out his features, and I recognise him straight away as Dean.

My body struggles underneath his weight as I try to fight him off, but its useless. He catches my hands in his and then laughs darkly.

"Well well, look who it is. I was hoping to see you again , Angel," He growls darkly.

His voice sends a tingle through my body and I cry out trying to fight him off again, but he's too strong, and he easily presses his weight against me more so that I'm stuck underneath him.

This time I am not going to give into whatever it is this Demon has planned for me, not after the lingering threat of Michael hanging over my head. He lets up from me abit as he removes his belt and my eyes widen and I struggle harder.

"Ugh get off of me!" I yell and push against his chest.

He just laughs and uses the belt to tie my hands together above my head so I can't use them to fight him off.

I'm so terrifyed of what he is going to do to me that I am starting to cry and whimper. My mind automatically reached out to try and get hold of Gabriel but something seemed to be blocking me. I start to release its useless to try and fight Dean off now, especially since I no longer have the use of my arms.

His hands start to explore my body, skimming down over my breasts, my tank top not offering me much protection. Little tingles start to race through my body, and I curse myself in my head for it. Why am I reacting this way, do I want this to happen too me? My mind is screaming no, while my body is screaming the complete opposite now.

Now my hands were taken care of, he moves his attention to holding down my legs. Tears continue to stream down my face as I struggle against the belt, desperate to get free.

Suddenly he removes his hands from my thighs and rips my tank top in half, revealing my dark blue bra underneath. He rips the rest of my tank top off of me and throws it aside. His hand reaches towards my breast and squeezes it hard, making me yelp and then slides underneath my bra completely, and the tingles in my body turn to fire as I push myself against his hand, making him grin darkly.

Without warning he rips off my bra too, like its made of paper. I feel his mouth cover my nipple and a soft groan escapes my lips, his talented tongue making my body ripple with fire. A voice inside my head is telling me to stop enjoying this and find a way to get him off, but for some reason I ignore it. His hands move down to my jeans and start to play with the button there. I feel his mouth trail down from my breast down my stomach and stop at the top of my jeans.

My breathing is now ragged as he undoes the button on my jeans and unzips them. Starting to get lost in the moment again, I lift my legs up so that he can take them off, and he looks up at me in surprise, but grinning. I find myself suddenly feeling a heavy desire for this Demon, wanting anything he was willing to give me.

He backs away from me a little and I take in his body hungrily as he removes his black shirt showing a lean muscled body. He catches my eye and flashes a gleaming white smile at me, and I bite my lip. I feel a wetness now pooling between my legs, as Dean lets his pants fall to the ground. I see his length poking through his boxers, and it makes me shiver. He slowly slides off his boxers and I swallow hard. Damn it was large. Lust started to cloud my thoughts and pulled him down back on top of me, crushing my lips too his.

My legs wrap around him eagerly, pushing him closer too me. He begins to slide his cock up and down my entrance, and I react by letting out a growl of frustration, which makes him laugh quietly. Suddenly he slams into me and I let out a scream of pain as he stretches me. At first he slowly thrusts into me, eliciting continuous groans from me, as my pain soon turns too pleasure.

He starts to pick up the pace and I feel an intense warm pressure building my abdomen, and it gets stronger until I cry out as It engulfs my entire body and the pressure releases. I clench around Dean, who is still thrusting into me, faster now, and he growls roughly when all of a sudden he stops thrusting and pants heavily. I feel a warm liquid fill me inside and love the feeling of it inside of me.

I slowly come down from my high, and release what I've just done. I start to panic in my head, knowing if Michael found out I'd just let a Demon have his way with me, he'd take my grace for sure. Dean slowly reaches up, still panting slightly and undoes the belt, releasing my hands, which now have red marks on the wrists. I rub them tenderly and wince slightly.

Dean pulls out of me and stands up, gathering his clothes and putting them back on. I will my clothes to be fixed and will them back on me.

I get up, a little wobbly on my feet, and my hand reaches for my blade, pulling it out with ease. Dean senses I'm about to use it on him and smirks now fully dressed, and waves before disappearing into thin air. I curse loudly and sigh.

What had I done?


	7. Chapter 7

I return back to the motel room, feeling disgusting and violated.

I appear there to see Gabriel lounging on one of the beds, watching tv, a glass of whiskey in his hand. When he sees me he smiles and gets up, placing the glass down on the bedside table and gets up.

But then he properly looks at me, and he sees my dishevlled hair, my damp cheeks and the redness round my wrists. His eyes widen as he races over too me.

"Woah Katherine, what the hell happened too you?" I open my mouth but no words come out, and my legs feel like they're about to give way. Gabriel senses this and grabs me by the waist and sits me down on the nearest chair. He goes back over to the bedside table, picks up the glass of whiskey and hands it too me. My senses now a little numb, I tip most of the liquid into my mouth and swallow it. It burns a little but I don't care right now. Gabriel kneels down in front of me, his hand on my thigh. I stare down at him with glassy vision, knowing I'm about to cry again.

"Come on Katherine don't cry, please, tell me what happened."

I swallow hard and bite my lip, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"I did something terrible, Gabriel. I can't tell you what." He grasps my thigh firmly.

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

I finish of the rest of the whiskey and can't meet him in the eye anymore.

"I had sex with a Demon."

His eyes widen and his jaw almost hits the floor. I stare down at my feet now, avoiding his eyes. I hear him sigh.

"Oh God Katherine. Why would you do that?"

I shrug and place the glass next to the chair on the floor.

"I have no idea. I guess I wasn't thinking straight."

He gets up and I watch him pace in front of me, his hand slideing through his hair. His facial expression seems very worried. He stops pacing and looks at me.

"You do know if Michael finds out about this then he'll take your grace from you?"

I nodd slowly.

"I realise Gabriel."

I get up off the chair and stand in front of him.

"I need to go have a shower, I feel..." I trail off and leave him standing there.

I let the warm water seep over my body, scrubbing at my skin furiously, trying to wash away all evidence of Dean Winchester.

That night me and Gabriel don't really talk, and I just lie in bed, thinking about what I'd done. I could feel Gabriels gaze on me often, and I felt like he was inwardly judging me, and I hated the thought of it.

The next morning Gabriel leaves and doesn't bother telling me where hes going this time. I snuggle into the blankets, searching for comfort wherever I can find it. I really wish I could sleep, It would at least blot out the images for a few hours.

I sigh and get up, and stretch myself, making my wrists ache at the simple action. I wait for Gabriel to return, but by nightfall I can't wait any longer, and decide to go and look for him.

I teleport myself to a deserted carpark behind the nearest bar, hopeing to catch him in the bar. We need to talk, and now. I look around the deserted car park, when theres coughing from behind me.

I spin around and Meg is on her knees, blood dripping from her mouth. I rush over and kneel down next to the Demon.

"Meg, what happened to you?"

She coughs up more blood, and laughs thickly, staring up at me.

"Crowley happened, thats what. You said you would protect me."

I sigh, actually feeling concern for the Demon. What on earth was happening to me lately?

"I cannot protect you if you keep dangling yourself out there like a worm on a hook, can I?"

She wipes her mouth on the back of her sleeve and stands up, wobbly on her feet. I get up to and I hear someone else approach. I slip my archangel blade out of my belt and get ready to fight.

It's a Demon who I don't recognise, grinning like a mad man at me and then glancing on Meg. He wags his finger at her and tuts.

"The King is wondering were you managed to escape to. Wait till her finds out you've been consorting with Angels." He smirks and vanishes again. Meg groans next to me.

"Great, just what I needed. Now he's gunna be on my ass more than ever."

I slip the Archangel back into my belt, glancing around cautiously, but it seems we're alone again. I turn to face Meg fully.

"I gave you my word I would protect you Meg, and I don't break my word. Just stay hidden as much as you can, alright?"

She grins at me and I see her teeth are stained with blood, making my stomach churn.

"yeah yeah, you know your like a unicorn right? Like my precious little Unicorn, there to protect me from harm."

I frown at her.

"Are you delirious right now?"

She laughs loudly and I realise she most likely is. I roll my eyes.

"Go, before Crowley gets here."

"Its far to late for that love."

I turn around and there Crowley is, a smug look on his face. I put my arm in front of Meg protectively, drawing out my Archangel blade once again.

I give Crowley my meanest glare, while keeping Meg behind me. After all, I had given my word to protect the Demon.

Crowley steps closer to us and I hold the blade out in front of me.

"Do not come any closer Crowley, or I will use this."

He merely snorts at me and pulls out his own archangel blade. I gulp, but stand my ground.

"Meg, get out of here."

"Whatever you say, unicorn."

I frown at the term again and glance over my shoulder, but shes already gone. I turn back to Crowley.

"So this is how it's going to be?"

He laughs darkly.

"Well, if your gunna waste your damn time protecting a whore, then yes, this is how it's gunna be."

Crowley circles me, twirling the blade in his hand. I don't take my eyes off him.

"Word on the street is, you and Dean Winchester are getting pretty tight. I would love to see how your superiors react to that Katherine."

I stare him down and smirk.

"Well, you will not have chance to tell them, once I am finished with you Crowley."

Suddenly he lunges for me, the blade thrust towards my heart. I dodge him quickly and shove the blade through his shoulder, and he drops to his knees in pain. But it doesn't kill him, which I was not expecting to happen, and he smacks me across the face with the back of his hand and I stumble to the floor, him now standing over me.

"You will regret that you Angelic Scum!"

I prop myself up on my elbows as Crowley rips the blade from his shoulder and throws it on the ground were I can't reach it. Crowley rubs his shoulder then grasps the blade in his hand and lunges again for me, but I roll out of the way and the blade hits the solid concrete. I get to my feet and scramble for my blade, but I'm pulled back by my hair. I scream and now theres an archangel blade right against my heart. My heartbeat thrums in my ears and I stiffen immediately. I feel Crowley laugh and pull the blade back, ready to strike. Suddenly he's off me and I fall to the floor, rubbing my scalp where it burns from the hold. Standing above Crowley is Gabriel.

"You get the Hell away from my sister!"

He almost growls it, I've never seen him this angry before. Crowley scrambles to his feet, brushing himself off, not taking his eyes off Gabriel. He spits at his feet.

"You don't tell me what to do, you rat with wings."

Gabriel charges at Crowley, and the two of them begin to fight fierecly, archangel blades clashing together frantically. I get to my feet, my feet a little wobbly from shock. I desperately want to help my brother, but I don't know how. I see my archangel blade on the floor, and pick it up. Crowley is distracted by Gabriel, so I sneak up behind him aiming to pierce his heart this time.

But Crowley notices me and spins around, sticking the blade into my left shoulder. I scream and fall to the ground, clutching my shoulder desperately. Luckily it isn't enough to kill me, but it radiates pain throughout my entire body.

I rock on the ground, gritting my teeth together to stop myself from screaming louder. Gabriel sees me on the ground in pain, and quickly stabs Crowley in the stomach with the blade. Crowley yells and disappears into thin air.

Gabriel glances around, making sure hes gone for good, and then runs over and kneels next too me.

"Let me look at the wound Katherine." I take my hand away from my shoulder reluctantly, and its full of blood. Gabriels face grows more concerened and he gently examines my wound, even gentle it manages to get some whimpers out of me.

"It isn't life threatening, but you will need to rest for a few days."

He picks me up in his arms and teleports back to the motel room, putting me on the bed. He gets a bottle of vodka out from the cupboard.

I shiver, knowing how painful this is going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a few days, but with Gabriels help my wound is now fully healed. I sit watching tv on the motel room chair while Gabriel lays down on the bed drinking whiskey, from the bottle this time. I haven't heard from Meg again yet since the incident with Crowley, and I haven't been senseing as Much Demon activity either, which makes me nervous that they might be up too something. Gabriel gets off the bed and switches the tv off. I look at him and frown.

"Why'd you switch it off?"

He ignores my question and kneels down in front of me.

"Why were you and Crowley fighting."

I sigh and look down at him.

"Because I am an Angel and he is a Demon?"

He shakes his head at me.

"I know that, but I also know thats not the reason. Crowley hardly leaves Hell nowadays, only on 'special occasions'. So I'll ask you again, why were you and Crowley fighting?"

I fidget in the chair and look down at my hands which are now in my lap. How can I tell Gabriel I was helping out yet another Demon? I feel so ashamed of myself.

"I was, helping out a friend."

He gets up and starts pacing the room in front of me.

"It was a Demon, wasn't it? Don't tell me it was Dean Winchester" He spits out the name like its disgusting, making me cringe away a little at the harshness of it.

"No, It was not Dean Winchester."

He stops pacing and stands in front of me.

"Then who the heck was it?"

"Meg."

I look at him, and hes looking at me as if I've gone insane.

"Meg? What is going on with you at all Katherine?"

I stand up and move away to the other side of the room, leaning against the nearest wall. I breathe in deeply, trying too hold back my emotions.

"I do not know okay?"

I look at him again.

"Okay, you really want to know? She offered me a trade, help her against Crowley and I got Sam Winchester."

Gabriel looks shocked for a moment, then composes himself.

"So what did you do with him?"

I bite my lip, not wanting too say it, but knowing I had to.

"I let him go," I almost whisper it, but Gabriel manages too hear me.

I can sense his disbelief and anger from across the room. I'm about too say I'm sorry, when we're not alone in the room anymore. I see Sam Winchester standing behind Gabriel, an Archangel blade in his hand. My eyes widen and I start too race across the room, drawing my own blade out as I do.

"Gabriel, watch out!" I scream.

Gabriel spins around and grabs Sam by the throat just as hes about to stab him in the back, and shoves him against the wall, holding him there. Sam struggles against him, dropping the blade and trying too use both of his hands to pry Gabriels hand from his neck. Just as I'm about to reach Gabriel and help him, someone catches me by the waist then locks there arms around me tightly. Before I realise whats happening my Archangel blade is on the other side of the room.

I try too struggle but the arms are too tight around me.

"Stop struggling." A voice I instantly recognise whispers in my ear.

I stop and look at Gabriel, who still has Sam pinned against the wall. I grit my teeth together angrily.

"LET ME GO DEAN!" I shout.

That makes Gabriel turn around and Sam takes advantage of it and shoves Gabriel off him, who falls to the floor. Gabriel trys to get up quickly but Sam is  
on him before he can, and he throws Gabriel through the window which smashes into a million pieces, causing a car alarm to start sounding outside.

I let out a small cry, worried Gabriel is seriously injured. He doesn't reappear as Sam picks up his Archangel blade again and looks over the top of my head at Dean.

"Right we've got her, let's get out of here!" Sam shouts at Dean.

And then we disappear.


End file.
